Stronger
by Kristine Winchester
Summary: Raven is misunderstood for her shadowy personality. Nobody really understands her and they tease her for being part evil and smart. Raven tries to deal with the others picking on her, she can't take it anymore, so she tries to go home
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Raven's story

My name is Raven. I was born in a place called Azarath, I was raised by monks that took care of me. Trigon is my devil father that cares for nothing but destruction on planet Earth. I stopped him before and hopefully he doesn't come back. Ever since I came here from Azarath, I have very good friends that save the world from villains and save me from my father.  
Being part devil isn't easy but I have to deal with it and try not to let that part take over. I meditate and read a lot; I'm very quiet and keep to myself. My powers are driven by emotion, the more I feel, the more energy is released. My emotions are very deadly and I try not to let it take control.  
Robin, Starfire, BeastBoy, and Cyborg are my best friends. We live together in the Titans tower; that is a gigantic single T that stands really tall, towering over the city.  
I have a very dark personality and I don't really show the happy side because that's not me. Starfire, on the other hand has a very joyous personality. She irritates me most of the time, but I try not to be rude to her or anyone else, but if it's BeastBoy then I'm mean.  
I am Raven and this is my story of how I became a Teen Titan.

Robin- Titans Go!

Robin is the leader of the Teen Titans and he's a great one, but he takes this job very seriously.  
Cyborg is the tech geek that we need if something malfunctions.  
Starfire is the cheerful/ high spirited girl who packs a punch.  
BeastBoy is the shifter who can turn into any animal he wants to with out a sweat.  
Raven, me. I'm the brains and I have dark powers driven by my emotions. I can fly and move things with my mind.

Dr. Light- "Your fast but I doubt you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!" Blasts Robin over the building with his chest beam and Robin goes flying.

BeastBoy- ( Changes into a wolf and comes towards Dr. Light)

Dr. Light- "A wolf is no threat if it's as blind as a bat!" Blinding BeastBoy with explosive lights.

BeastBoy- ( Groans in pain because he can't see and he shifts back to normal)

Starfire- ( Throws starbolts at Dr. Light but he locks her in a force field)

Cyborg- "Watch yourself lightweight! Things are about to get heavy!" ( Cyborg comes at him and misses. Dr. Light traps him in cement)

Dr. Light- "Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking the gold."

Raven- "I mind." Azarath Metrion ah"( gets blasted back with light beams).

Dr. Light- "A bit of advice. Find shorter magic words."

Raven- ( Uses her powers and throws a motorcycle at him)  
Dr. Light blasts it and hits her again. Raven went flying back again.

Raven- "Don't come any closer." On the ground shaking her fists.

Dr. Light- " What's the matter? Afraid of the light?"

Raven gets up, rising over Dr. Light, eyes turn solid red, using her powers do drag him under her cape.

- "My suit! Ok you win! I surrender!"

Raven- "What's the matter? Afraid on the dark?" She spoke in a demon voice.

Robin- " Raven! Stop!" Running over towards Raven with the other Titans.

Raven- ( Gasps and realized what she was doing and stopped)

Robin- "You're gonna be ok. You're gonna be alright." He went over to him with Starfire.

Dr. Light- " So dark. Make is stop. Make is stop." he said shaking.

BeastBoy- "Dude, Raven what did you do?"

Raven growled at BeastBoy and her eyes flashes red the turned back. She walked away into the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When the Titans got home to the tower, Beastboy and the others tries to talk to Raven, but she just wanted to be alone. No one really understood Raven and what she was capable of doing.

In the morning, Beastboy was in the kitchen making breakfast, Starfire and Robin kissed, and Cyborg just sat there playing his video game by himself.

Raven came out of her room, it's been over 3 weeks since they have seen her come out of her dark room. Beastboy walked over to where she was standing.

"Herbal tea." Raven said as she poured herself a cup.

"Hey Raven? Want Breakfast?" Robin asked, but she didn't answer. Beastboy decided to pester her with the tofu breakfast.

"Wakey, wakey, tofu eggs and bacy." Beastboy said as he started messing with Raven.

She just ignored him, or at least tried to anyway.

"You need to eat. You could eat after the way to toasted ." Beastboy said then it ticked Raven off.

"NO!"Raven yelled, her eyes turning white as the pan turned black and the food exploded onto Beastboys face. She set her glass down on the counter angrily, walking out of the room the doors slammed shut behind her. She went into her room, were she was alone.

"What's her problem?" Beastboy asked with a scowl on his face after what just happened.

"All the weird things that happened last night, you should know better than to go messin with her." Cyborg said as he began to clean up, and wash the dishes.

"Maybe you should go apologize to her." Robin said as he held his hand under his chin, while he started thinking.

"I'm not the one who turned breakfast into a battlefield!" Beastboy exclaimed to his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After breakfast, Beastboy went to go apologies to Raven for what he ahead said to her. He walked to where her bedroom door was and trembled a little. Reaching out to the door, barely brushing his knuckle against it.

"Oh well. Nobody's home.( starts whistling)." Beastboy started to walk away from the door but he ran right into Cyborg.

"Ow!" Beastboy said putting his hands up to his nose.

"You might want to know a little louder." Cyborg said as he started knocking on the door. Ravens' bedroom door fell down.

Beastboy and Cyborg had frighten looks on both of their faces, thinking that Raven was gonna jump out and kill them.

"Now we both have to apologies." Beastboy said still with that frighten look on his face.


End file.
